


Dawn Will Rise

by Hell_be_joy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Songfic, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: Джеймс иррационально ненавидел дождь и всегда ждал рассвет.





	Dawn Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muse_from_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/gifts).



      Джеймс иррационально ненавидел дождь. Ему было абсолютно плевать на жару и холод, метели и песчаные бури, но дождь… Это было чем-то особенным и для остальных даже необъяснимым. То, как в момент закрывался в себе Барнс, как, словно повинуясь моменту, тише становился СТРАЙК, стоило упасть первым каплям, удивляло Стива. Они всегда оставались профессиональной боевой единицей, но даже морось вводила их в какое–то странное состояние апатии: они мало говорили, могли прекратить спор на середине и словно замирали в ожидании чего–то.  
  
      Роджерс не понимал, чего в такие моменты ждут бывшие агенты Гидры в общем и Баки — его Баки, Господи! Живой и относительно невредимый! — в частности, но не спрашивал, больше нет. Задал как–то раз вопрос, но Барнс так посмотрел, что всякое желание говорить тут же отпало. Остальные вели себя не лучше, и вскоре Стив, грубо говоря, забил, отнеся это в разряд еще одной причуды переметнувшегося отряда. Его бы воля, он бы работал с новым составом СТРАЙКа, но Барнс уперся рогом, включил в себе Зимнего Солдата и заявил — либо его группа огневой поддержки, либо Стив будет скакать звездно–полосатым символом надежды в одиночестве.  
  
      И вот они застряли ночью где–то посреди леса во время урагана. Миссия по зачистке старой и давно заброшенной базы ГИДРЫ приобрела неожиданный привкус конца света.  
  
      Дождь хлестал так, что сомнений ни у кого не оставалось — это надолго. Поначалу отряд пытался переждать непогоду под широкими кронами вековых деревьев, но ураган усиливался, и буквально через несколько минут их импровизированный навес потек со всех щелей. Двигаться куда–либо, однако, не спешили: Роллинс и Таузиг курили, усевшись на выступающие корни, рядом с ними приютилась Мэй, Роджерс пытался связаться с базой, но связь откинула концы еще до начала непогоды и не подавала признаков жизни. Барнс, который ушел на разведку, просто поставив всех перед фактом, растворился в тенях и до сих пор не вернулся. На месте Стива удерживала только мысль о том, что в темноте они потеряются в десять раз быстрее, да и даже при такой погоде на местности Барнс ориентировался гораздо лучше.  
  
      — В пяти милях отсюда пустая хижина лесника. — Словно из ниоткуда перед ними материализовался Зимний, и Роджерс, признаться честно, вздрогнул от неожиданности. Джек меланхолично затушил сигарету и поднялся, подтягивая за собой остальных. Если Агент нашёл укрытие, значит их ждёт марш–бросок.  
  
      — Далековато, но хоть какое–то спасение от этого ливня, — проворчал Боб, придирчиво осматривая якобы водоотталкивающий тактический костюм Джеймса. — Ты мокрый, как дворовый кот, которого пытались утопить. И шипишь так же.  
  
      Барнс посмотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого, и, развернувшись на пятках, первым отправился вглубь леса, зная, что остальные потянутся за ним. Весь путь до хижины прошел быстро и тихо — все настолько устали и замерзли, что хотели просто укрыться от пронизывающего ветра и дождя. То, что Джеймс назвал «хижиной» на деле оказалось покосившейся лачугой, но на безрыбье и рак — рыба.  
  
      Внутри было практически пусто: деревянный каркас кровати, пара стульев, покосившийся стол и ровный слой пыли, все это устилающий, но дом был достаточно крепкий и защищал от дождя, а большего от него и не требовалось. Барнс сразу направился к очагу, пока Джек, не заходя в дом, утянул за собой Боба в сторону полуразвалившегося сарая, надеясь, что там осталось хоть какое–то сухое дерево. Стив с Мелиндой первым делом расставили портативные светильники и разложили сброшенные вещи, и к моменту, когда Джеймс разжег огонь, дом выглядел почти обжитым.  
  
      Не сговариваясь, скинули мокрые вещи и обувь и сели вплотную друг к другу у разгорающегося огня. Помимо пайка достали консервы, которые весь СТРАЙК таскал с собой, словно божью благодать. Роджерс одновременно и понимал, и не понимал этого: с одной стороны — еда лишней не бывает, с другой — пайки в ЩИТе были супер–сбалансированными, и их можно было растянуть на достаточно долгий срок, а консервы занимали место в походных рюкзаках и были довольно тяжелыми. Он подозревал, что идейным вдохновителем этой акции когда–то стал Рамлоу, поэтому вопросы, если они и возникли, оставил при себе.  
  
      За окном бушевал ураган, и не сказать, что в доме было тепло — задувало из всех щелей, но было достаточно сухо и в какой–то мере даже спокойно. Такая сытая не к месту уверенность, что до утра ничего не случится. Стив давно подобного чувства не испытывал. Сначала Красный Череп и Зола, потом разморозка и пришельцы, ГИДРА и Зимний Солдат, предательство агентов, которые каким–то чудесным образом по документам оказались верными ЩИТу, поиски Баки и «война» со Старком, с которым воевать совершенно не хотелось, и так до бесконечности.  
  
      На особо сильном раскате грома вздрогнула Мэй, и Джеймс, до этого равнодушно глядящий на огонь, тут же оказался рядом. Он не прикасался к ней, просто сел рядом, словно показывая, что все в относительном порядке. Словно так нужно было. Это был один из тех непривычных жестов бывших гидровцев, которые Стив пока не понимал.  
  
      — Командир бы сейчас начал травить байки из жизни, — глухо сказал Таузиг, очевидно заметивший перемещение Агента в пространстве и несвойственную Мелинде боязнь непогоды.  
  
      — Последняя была о том, как Роллинс танцевал на столе под Бритни Спирс, — хмыкнул Барнс, переглядываясь с парнями, словно спрашивая о чем–то, и тут же принимая решение. — Обещал дорассказать на следующей миссии, но тут случилось Озарение. Давай, Стив, спрашивай, у тебя на лице написано не меньше сотни вопросов.  
  
      Ненадолго повисла тишина. Роджерс молчал, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу и, видимо, решая, какой вопрос хочет задать первым. Боб рассеянно помешивал мясо в банке, пока Мэй с деланой брезгливостью выковыривала из своей куски жира. Наконец, после очередного раската грома, Стив созрел:  
  
      — Почему дождь?  
  
      Барнс фыркнул, действительно, словно кот, и дернул бровью, явно ожидая других вопросов.  
  
      — Не дождь, скорее гром. Звук напоминает треск Машины перед обнулением. Их, — он кивнул в сторону разом притихшего и прислушивающегося СТРАЙКа, — пару раз заставляли на это смотреть, обычно Командир один был. Ну и меня на какой–то миссии переклинило, когда громыхнуло, подумал, что обнуление близится, психанул и разнес конспиративную квартиру. Они меня тогда еле успокоили.  
  
      — Брок до утра рассказывал всякие курьезные истории из своей жизни, — подхватил Роллинс, почесывая заросший щетиной подбородок, — а потом это уже традицией стало — если дождь, значит Командир начнет разговор за здравие, чтобы никто не психовал. Без него слишком тихо.  
  
      — Он, сука, умным был. Шури сказала, что кто–то снял поверхностные кодировки, открыл доступ к памяти. Только Командир мог это сделать. Вряд ли Пирс или кто–то ещё, они меня все боялись до усрачки, а Командир нет. Разглядел во мне человека. Все время обещал вытащить из этого дерьма.  
  
      — Всем нам обещал, — согласился Джек. — Так или иначе.  
  
      — Так или иначе и вытащил. Или вы думали, что метки в ваших личных делах о том, что вы на ГИДРУ работали с пинка ЩИТа, появились магическим образом? — совершенно безрадостно хмыкнул Стив, покачав головой. — И ничто из сказанного не отменяет того факта, что жизнь он окончил террористом, подорвавшим себя и мирных жителей.  
  
      — Он жив. И кем–кем, а террористом никогда не был.  
  
      — Я видел, как он взорвался. Как он стоял передо мной на коленях и нажал кнопку. Видел его лицо так же четко, как вижу сейчас твое. Баки…  
  
      — Он жив. Стив, ты поверил мне тогда в Бухаресте, почему не веришь сейчас? Почему даже не допускаешь мысли, что вместо него мог быть наемник Земо в такой же маске, которую он использовал, чтобы дискредитировать меня? Командир жив, или предоставь мне более весомые доказательства, что он мертв.  
  
      — Моих слов уже недостаточно? Его голос, то, как и что он говорил, Бак, это был он.  
  
      — Личность можно скопировать, глаза можно обмануть, мою интуицию — нет. Он жив, и я найду его.  
  
      — Ну и мы тогда с тобой, — решительно заявил Таузиг, протягивая ноги поближе к огню. — Не знаю, было ли это указано в деле Барнса, но все операции ГИДРЫ планировал именно Агент, а Командир только следил, чтобы он не поранился.  
  
      — Кто за кем следил еще, — притворно возмутился Джеймс, что из–за его ставшей привычной малоэмоциональности смотрелось довольно комично. — Только и делал, что уводил вас с линии огня, чтоб лишних дырок не нахватались.  
  
      — Если мы что–то и усекли во время работы на ГИДРУ, так это то, что интуиция Зимнего живет обособленно от него и работает безотказно даже после обнулений, — подтвердил слова Боба и Джек. — Если его интуиция говорит, что Командир жив, значит будем рыть землю. Вместе.  
  
      — И есть какие–нибудь идеи, где он мог окопаться? — со вздохом капитулировал Стив, которого совсем не прельщала идея искать бывшего агента.  
  
      — Я уже проверил все его известные мне схроны, они нетронуты, — пожал плечами Барнс, — значит были те, о которых он не сообщал никому, что, в принципе, логично, учитывая то, что он был тройным агентом. Не делай такое лицо, Стив, Командир работал на ГИДРУ и ЩИТ, но никогда не был идейным, как и остальные. За идейность в ГИДРЕ отвечал Пирс, в ЩИТе — Фьюри, а Рамлоу всегда работал на себя.  
  
      — На себя и на нас, очевидно, — добавила Мэй. — Мы были семьей, капитан, веришь ты в это или нет. И в ГИДРУ полезли, только потому что Брок туда попал. Приглянулась Пирсу его агрессия и наша слаженность, он и заманил в свои сети. Чертов спрут.  
  
      — Там, знаешь ли, тонкая грань была, — Джек оперся спиной о кровать и задумчиво смотрел на огонь. — Мы вроде как работали на ЩИТ, а потом оказалось, что миссии нам назначал Пирс. Официальным это стало, только когда начала поступать «черная» зарплата сверх основной, оговоренной в контракте.  
  
      — Мы никаких документов с этими ублюдками не подписывали и детей не крестили, я так понял, что всю ответственность за нас и за наши действия нес на себе Рамлоу, и то, что мы сейчас живы и здоровы — сугубо его заслуга, — скупо добавил Таузиг.  
  
      — Со мной по понятным причинам контракты никакие не заключались, но отвечал за меня тоже Командир, — коротко хохотнул Барнс. — Возвращаясь к схронам, не уверен, что помню все, так что ваша помощь пригодится.  
  
      — Я могу привлечь к поискам Старка? — без особой надежды спросил Стив, заранее предсказывая ответ. Если бы Баки нуждался в помощи, он уже давно ее попросил, вместо того, чтобы плутать впотьмах в одиночестве. Сейчас, видимо, к нему пришло осознание, что один он не справится хотя бы потому, что постоянные одиночные отлучки вызовут подозрение у ЩИТа, а с «хвостом» искать пропащего будет куда сложнее.  
  
      — Будем действовать своими силами. В данный момент здесь собрались все те, кто знал его лучше остальных.  
  
      — Я? — не сдержал скептичного смешка Роджерс. — Вот уж вряд ли.  
  
      — Вы больше года работали бок о бок, прикрывая друг другу спины, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Барнс, — что-то ты да заметил и отметил для себя. Роллинс ему чуть ли не брат, они знакомы с военного училища, Таузиг с Мэй, ну, с натяжкой можно сказать, что практически как дети.  
  
      — А ты?  
  
      Повисла тишина, говорящая больше, чем слова. Джек и Боб, переглянувшись, хмыкнули, Мелинда заинтересованно вскинула брови, переводя взгляд с Джеймса на Стива и обратно. Не то чтобы Роджерс не догадывался. Трудно было игнорировать то, как Барнс пропадал порой по несколько суток, а потом возвращался злой и разочарованный, и еще труднее было не замечать фразы типа «мы с Командиром» или «мы с Броком», звучавшие так, словно они были одним человеком. Стив просто не цеплялся за эти обрывочные откровения, ожидая непонятно чего — что Баки переболеет? Перестанет вспоминать? Перестанет приписывать к себе еще одного человека, который, к тому же, мертв? Кому уж, как не Роджерсу, знать, что это не так работает, но он молча ждал, пока пройдет наваждение.  
  
      — Скажем так, Агент был гораздо больше в себе, чем было принято считать, — хохотнул, наконец, Таузиг, попутно уворачиваясь от подзатыльника от Мэй.  
  
      — Мог бы и рассказать, — на грани слышимости сказал Стив, не поднимая глаз от своего пайка.  
  
      — И как ты это себе представляешь, а, мелкий? — внезапно фыркнул Джеймс, неуловимо перенимая черты того Баки из сороковых, каким его знал Стив. Проявилось ли это в ухмылке или в обращении, но в этот момент Роджерс окончательно осознал, насколько этот Барнс не Баки. По крайней мере не его. — Подхожу я к тебе после внеочередного разбора полетов и прямо в лоб говорю: «Стив, я трахался с Рамлоу, тем самым, который мой бывший хендлер и агент ГИДРЫ, а теперь давай возьмемся за руки и пойдем его искать», так что ли?  
  
      — Да хоть так, — вздохнул Роджерс. — Только за руки браться не будем, ты и в сороковых это не особо любил и кривился весь, когда девочки на этом настаивали.  
  
      — Хоть в чем-то я на него похож, да? — без раздумывания спросил Джеймс, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.  
  
      — Ты — это он. Изменившийся, но он. И мне этого достаточно.  
  
      — И с личностью Зимнего Солдата готов мириться, Стиви?  
  
      — Да хоть с тремя, Бак, только в Румынию не сбегай, — устало вздохнул Стив, тяжелым взглядом окинув с интересом прислушивающихся к их диалогу СТРАЙК. — Продолжим обсуждение твоих личностей или начнем думать, где искать твоего… любовника?  
  
      — Не на виду, это уж точно, — вклинился в разговор Джек, бездумно крутя в руках шокер. — Он, скорее всего, на такое дно ушел, что не всплыть.  
  
      — Да и мы и так на днище, куда уж глубже, — пробормотал Боб. — Если верить теории Агента о том, что Земо присвоил какому-то наемнику личность Рамлоу…  
  
      — Значит, что Земо знал, как в тот момент выглядел Брок и где его искать, — закончил за ним Роджерс, — хотя я все еще склоняюсь к мысли, что это был Рамлоу. Ну нельзя так точно скопировать личность, в чем-то да проколешься. А тут — те же фразы и формулировки, знание моих болевых точек…  
  
      — Без обид, Кэп, но твои болевые точки любой дурак с доступом в Интернет знает: «окей, гугл, состав Мстителей!», и ты уже летишь с щитом наперевес, — усмехнулась Мэй, пока Роллинс и Таузиг старательно пытались не заржать в голос.  
  
      — А уж с моим выходом на экраны все стало куда более очевидно. — поддержал Барнс, откидывая пустую банку из-под тушенки в дальний угол. — К Земо нам не попасть.  
  
      — Не попасть, — кивнул Роджерс, поднявшись, чтобы развесить сушиться хотя бы мокрые куртки и поставить ближе к огню обувь. — У него настолько одинокая одиночка, что даже еду привозят роботы. Никаких контактов с людьми.  
  
      — Он сойдет с ума…  
  
      — Было бы с чего сходить, — резко оборвал ее Стив и, замолчав, на мгновение сильно сжал переносицу. — Прости, Мелинда, я не должен был срываться вот так.  
  
      — Да ты, в общем-то, и не сорвался, — удивилась Мэй, пожав плечами. — Всякое бывает, особенно когда давишь на незатянувшуюся рану.  
  
      — Я думал, что вы со Старком уже во всем разобрались, — показательно равнодушно протянул Барнс, глядя на тут же взвившегося Роджерса.  
  
      — Лезешь не в свое дело, Бак, — глухо предупредил он.  
  
      — Лезу. И тебя в свое тяну, — подтвердил Джеймс и похлопал по полу рядом с собой. — Давай, мелкий, устроим сеанс психотерапии, заплетем друг другу косички, поговорим о наболевшем. У Роллинса вон скоро третий родиться, он, может, порыдать об этом хочет.  
  
      — Не хочет, — обрубил тему Джек, кинув в Барнса своей банкой. — И ваше нытье слушать не хочу, личная жизнь на то и личная, что никого не касается.  
  
      — Моя личная жизнь настолько личная, что съебалась в далекие дали из больницы, не долечившись до конца.  
  
      — Отследить по обезболивающему? — подкинул идею Боб.  
  
      Роллинс покачал головой и, достав из внутреннего кармана куртки сигареты, закурил, передав пачку по кругу. Курили все, даже Мэй и Роджерс. Первый раз увидев Кэпа с сигаретой, Таузиг выронил свою изо рта прямо в грязь, не подняв себя на смех только из-за того, что все остальные были в таком же шоке.  
  
      — Рамлоу скорее пустит себе пулю в висок, чем сядет на наркоту, — отмел идею Джек.  
  
      — Либо терпит, либо жрет что-то легкое и легальное, — хмыкнул Барнс. — К тому же, ты сильно удивишься, узнав, сколько обезболивающего в день скупается в одном только Нью-Йорке.  
  
      — Но он не в Нью-Йорке и не в Вашингтоне, — лениво напомнила прописную истину Мелинда, — слишком умный, чтобы полагаться на случайность и глупую формулу, что прятаться нужно на виду.  
  
      — Значит начнем искать с самого начала. С больницы, — постановил Стив. — А пока расскажите мне все, что считаете нужным, и что может помочь в поисках.  
  
      На рассвете, когда закончился дождь, наконец ожила рация.  
  


***

  
  
      Госпиталь ЩИТа не дал им ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что они и так уже знали.  
  
      Брок Рамлоу, под завязку накачанный обезболивающими и противовоспалительными, а также старательно обмазанный противоожоговой мазью, просто-напросто ушел из больницы на своих двоих, дождавшись ночной пересмены. После этого отлежался на одной из конспиративных квартир, собрал вещи и в буквальном смысле утек из Вашингтона. Ни один из знакомых СТРАЙКу «незаконных дел мастеров» с Рамлоу не пересекался, из чего был сделан неутешительный вывод — отходной путь он сделал не только для своей команды, но и для себя. Подстраховался, так сказать, на все случаи жизни.  
  
      Пока Таузиг с Мэй трясли наркоторговцев, у которых можно было достать обезболивающее, и контрабандистов, которые могли вывезти за пределы страны, Барнс с Роллинсом изучали архивы и все то немногое личное, что оставил в своей квартире Брок. Стиву доверили важную миссию — отвлекать от их активности ЩИТ.  
  
      Безуспешно. Рыжий бессмертный таракан — Наташа — влезла в начале их поисков и как-то прижилась, через каналы ЩИТа просматривая камеры и выводя Стива из себя двусмысленными шутками про половую жизнь его лучшего друга и бывшего предателя, которого каким-то образом переписали в стан простого бывшего агента ЩИТа. Это было больше в духе Старка, и Роджерс, прекрасно осознающий, чьи интересы на самом деле представляет Наташа, молчаливо терпел, крепче стискивая зубы. Это было малой платой за ее помощь и молчаливость перед Тони.  
  
      Спустя месяц именно она собрала всех через смс-оповещение в квартире Барнса, в которой прослушки не могло быть по определению. Бессмертных в ЩИТе не было, как ни крути.  
  
      — Канада, — объявила Романофф, двумя пальцами приближая изображение на падде. Расчерченное шрамами лицо Рамлоу не заметить в толпе разнорабочих было сложно. — Работает на лесоповале, в город выехал, видимо, закупиться на Рождество.  
  
      — Лесоповал, — протянул Боб, курящий под мощной вытяжкой на кухне Барнса. — Тоже мне, Росомаха нашелся.  
  
      — Это было ожидаемо, — ничуть не удивилась Мэй, споро раскладывая по тарелкам нехитрый ужин. — Не на острова же ему с такой рожей валить, в самом-то деле.  
  
      — Наверняка сказал, что служил, и даже не соврал, — ухмыльнулся Джек и, не сдержавшись, добавил: — Ваши ставки: Афганистан или Ирак?  
  
      — Украина, — буркнула Наташа, пощелкав пальцами перед лицами сгрудившихся за кухонным столом не очень-то гостеприимного Барнса. — Не отвлекайтесь, нам нужно составить план.  
  
      — План прост, — постановил Джеймс: — я отправляюсь в Канаду, а вы отмечаете Рождество с семьями. Роджерс, молчи.  
  
      Стив, открывший было рот, с немым укором посмотрел на друга и вздохнул. Они оба прекрасно знали, что хотел сказать каждый из них. Роджерс сказал бы, что его семья — это Баки. Барнс парировал бы тем, что семьей Стиву уже давно стал Тони, и пора бы уже окончательно зарыть топор их войны, начавшийся с Гражданской войны, и начать новый год друг с другом, а не друг против друга. А с Броком он сам как-нибудь разберется.  
  
      — И как ты себе это представляешь? — не разделила энтузиазма Романофф. — С елкой завалишься к нему в глушь Альберты?  
  
      — Без елки. Во-первых, у него там своих должно быть завались, во-вторых, Рамлоу не любит ее наряжать. Детская психотравма.  
  
      Наташа лишь дернула бровью, показывая свое удивление подобной осведомленностью, но тему сменила.  
  
      — Джет обеспечить или сам доберешься?  
  
      — Своим ходом надежней. К тому же вряд ли ты сможешь объяснить Старку или кому-то из ЩИТа, что их джет делает в Канаде перед Рождеством.  
  
      Таузиг, молчаливо разливавший до этого кофе, брякнул:  
  
      — Ну, за молодых!  
  
      И тема закрылась сама собой.  
  
      На следующий день Барнс по поддельным документам вылетел в Эдмонтон, чтобы оттуда на машине доехать до Севера Альберты.  
  


***

  
  
      Дом Брока ему сразу понравился. Крепкий, бревенчатый, такой, что выдержит и шторм, и атаку чертовых инопланетян. Барнс не удивился бы, узнав, что в подвале Брок еще и систему туннелей прорыл, обеспечивая пути отхода. Рамлоу вложил много сил, перестраивая дом под себя. Он во всем так — если лезть в бой, то в самую гущу; ломать коды — так полностью и безвозвратно, чтобы закоротило в нужный момент; ебаться — так со всей возможной самоотдачей. Было бы глупо утверждать, что Рамлоу сделал его человеком, но он определенно после каждого обнуления напоминал, как им быть.  
  
      Барнс сидел на крыльце, когда Брок вышел со стороны лесной дороги, освещаемой лишь холодным зимним закатом. Ни один из них не был удивлен, увидев друг друга, Рамлоу только поскреб заросший подбородок, ухмыльнулся совсем по-старому, как обычно ухмылялся, включая глушилку в самой жопе базы ГИДРЫ, чтобы обогреть свежеразмороженного Зимнего, и прошел мимо, открывая массивную входную дверь.  
  
      — Четыре года, Зимний, что-то ты долго.  
  
      — Еще большую глушь ты найти не мог, Командир, — привычно парировал он, спокойно принимая правила игры и заходя следом.  
  
      — После того как меня «взорвали», пришлось искать более глубокую глушь. Не хотелось, знаешь, испытать на себе это в реальности.  
  
      — У Стива было проблем побольше, чем искать тебя, чтобы взорвать еще раз, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — К тому же до последнего месяца он пребывал в счастливом неведении и был уверен, что ты благополучно отправлен на тот свет.  
  
      — Не сказал бы, что мне жаль его разочаровывать, — неопределенно хмыкнул Брок, вытаскивая из холодильника запеченное мясо с картофелем и отправляя их в микроволновку.  
  
      Молчание всегда было их привычным спутником. Действия были константой их странных отношений, длившихся больше десяти лет, если не считать этот четырехлетний перерыв. То, как спокойно Рамлоу снова впустил его в свою жизнь, то, как он привычно положил на стол два комплекта приборов, и то, как ровно он воспринял новость о том, что Роджерс — и, вероятно, не только он, — знает о его «воскрешении», говорило больше и лучше всяких слов. Ждал, что более вероятно, знал, что его будут искать и найдут, поэтому и не прятался особенно, следил за новостями. И это невысказанное «ждал», конечно, грело душу сильнее всего.  
  
      Позже, сидя на дубовом крыльце и встречая холодный рождественский рассвет, Брок сделал глоток вина прямо из бутылки и передал ее Джеймсу.  
  
      — Я, помнится, обещал рассказать о том, как Джек пьяным отплясывал под Бритни Спирс.  
  
      — Дождя же нет…  
  
      — Машины тоже нет, и что мне теперь не обстебать Роллинса без подходящего повода? — Рамлоу покосился на него с едва заметной в уголках губ улыбкой и отобрал бутылку, тут же приложившись к ней. — Привыкай, Зимний, теперь истории будут по поводу и без. Это жизнь.  
  
      — Да, теперь это жизнь, — улыбнулся Барнс.  
  
      Рассвет наступил.


End file.
